catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Mistoffelees
Mr. Mistoffelees is a featured dancer in the musical Cats. Known as "The Original Conjuring Cat", he is an enigmatic magician whose feats often astound the other cats and leave them in amazement. Personality In the poem "Magical Mister Mistoffelees", he is described as being a rather mysterious, clever and cunning conjuring cat, often found being mischievous or performing amusing tricks. Earlier productions of Cats depicted Mistoffelees as a full-grown adult and consummate showman. However more modern productions often portray him as a young tom, still exploring his magic powers and not yet fully confident in his abilities. Jacob Brent, who played the character in the 1998 film, described him as such - "He's a bit of a rascal... A child prodigy of the tribe, brilliant in what he does but a little wacky at the same time. He's not an adult yet, but he's not a kitten, so he's at that in between stage... He has these magical powers, he doesn't quite know how to use them yet. But, he's learning." Powers Mistoffelees possesses various magic powers, the main one being his ability to conjure up objects and even other cats. He is also able to create small explosions; in the 1998 film, this was depicted as him shooting lightning bolts from his hands. Throughout the musical, he demonstrates other forms of magic such as manipulating light and telekinesis. In the original Broadway production, Mistoffelees brings two life-size puppets made of trash to life. In the Japanese production, he levitates one of the other cats. Mistoffelees Paris.gif|Manipulating light (Paris 2015) Misto lightning 1998 film.jpg|Lightning bolts (1998 film) Misto 12 Moscow 05.jpg|Small explosions (Moscow 2005) Etymology His name was derived by T S Eliot from the German folklore demon Mephistopheles. Role Mistoffelees is a principal role and maintains most of the same attributes described in Eliot's poem, albeit being much flashier. His magic powers prove handy to the tribe throughout the musical, such as when he uses them to lift the car boot for Jennyanydots' entrance or when he lights up the junkyard during the "Jellicle Ball". His main feature comes about in Act 2, when he is called upon by Rum Tum Tugger to use his magic to bring back the kidnapped Old Deuteronomy. This all takes place during the musical number "Magical Mister Mistoffelees", which is usually sung by Tugger and sees Mistoffelees perform an extended dance solo full of flashy special effects. His signature piece of choreography is the "Conjuring Turn" consisting of twenty-four consecutive fouettés (or pirouettes à la seconde, depending on the performer). Dancers cast in the role generally have extensive ballet and gymnastics training. Because the technical dance skills required for the role trump the performer's vocal abilities, the show permits multiple vocal tracks for the character, allowing some performers who play him to sing quite a bit, while others do no singing at all. Mistoffelees also sings "The Invitation to the Jellicle Ball" in most productions, and is sometimes given a spoken line in "The Rum Tum Tugger" and "Old Deuteronomy". In the early years of the original London production, Mistoffelees also sang "The Old Gumbie Cat", while in the early years of the original Broadway production, he sang "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer". Quaxo In UK-based productions and some others, Mistoffelees is credited as "Quaxo, otherwise known as Mr. Mistoffelees", where his identity as "The Magical Mister Mistoffelees" remains a secret until his song. "Quaxo" is the name that Mistoffelees goes by while "incognito", prior to his number. In other productions however, Quaxo is an entirely separate character with no relation to Mistoffelees. In the original London production, a prominent feature of the performer's role, besides Mistoffelees' solo, was his tap-dance solo in "Gumbie Cat". As a result, some early productions, particularly those based on the original Vienna production, attached the name "Quaxo" to the tap-dancing beetle, regardless of whether it was played by Mistoffelees.http://musicals.net/forums/viewtopic.php?t=70564&start=0 Quaxo has also occasionally been an ensemble character in his own right, or the name used for a swing character. ''Click here'''' for the article about ensemble character Quaxo.'' Appearance Mistoffelees is a black and white tuxedo cat. Though the original poem and his song describe him as black "from the ears to the tip of his tail" he is portrayed as black and white due to the technical limitations of stage lighting. His tuxedo markings suggest a classic stage costume for a magician or conjurer performing tricks. His ensemble costume is not a solid black, but a grey base that is heavily "scribbled" over to give the impression of being black. He typically has a fluffy, white bib with the suggestion of a bow tie/collar. For his featured number, he changes into a black velvet outfit covered in crystals with a jacket wired with flashing lights. His song costume comes with a shorter tail as the long ensemble tail is a hazard when dancing. Misto design 2.jpg|John Napier's Mistoffelees song design Misto design 1.jpg|John Napier's Mistoffelees basic design Misto Makeup Design Karen Dawson 01.jpg|Makeup Design Gallery Mistoffelees Thomas Weigel 10 92.jpg|Hamburg, 1992 Misto Jacob Brent 1998 film 2.jpg|1998 Film 2019 Japan Misto.jpg|Tokyo, 2019 Trivia *A wax figure of Mistoffelees is displayed in Madame Tussauds New York, alongside figures of Grizabella, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, CLICK HERE. References Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Song Cats